kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Güliedistodiez
}} Güliedistodiez, also known as Gülie, Kuro, or Black, is a dragon god and one of the administrators of the System. He is often a bystander of things that happen in the world, but does not take kindly to outside forces that disrupt the order of things too much. Appearance Güliedistodiez is described by Kumoko as "a very dark man." He wears black armor that fits him like a glove and looks like a carapace. His skin is extremely dark without a hint of color, and his hair is black. The only source of color are his eyes, which are eerily red. Character Page One of the administrators who controls this world and its system. As part of his duties, he is in charge of dragons and wyrms. He knows about reincarnations, having learned of them when one killed a dragon. Under orders from his superior, Administrator D, he is to observe them without interfering; however, he often acts independently by lending Ariel a hand, narrowly toeing the line, and exploiting other such loopholes. Being one of those in charge of the world's system, he is incredibly strong. However, he currently finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place as he balances between the unimaginably powerful D and a certain problem-causing reincarnation. He is watching over the world for the sake of Goddess Sariel. Personality Güliedistodiez is a rather quiet and thoughtful man, usually putting other's safety before his own. Nonetheless, his morals are placed high in his priorities list and wouldn't even doubt a second to intervene to protect the mortals of his world. He also directly oversees the dragons of the System, and will step in to protect them if he feels that they are in too much danger. Synopsis The protagonist first encounters administrator Güliedistodiez after defeating Rend. He teleports in front of her and speaks a language she can't understand. D sends a smartphone to the two of them. Gyurie speaks to D before tossing it to the protagonist and teleporting away. Abilities As a member of the Dragon God race and administrator, it is expected his power will naturally get stronger with age and his stats would be above the System's limit. *'Administrator Authority: '''As his role as an administrator of the system, Güliedistodiez is able to manage and observe events happening in the world. *'Physical Strength beyond the System': As a god, Güliedistodiez's stats are would be above the System's limit. His is able to easily toss water dragon back into the sea and knock out a berserk Wrath in a fight. *'Magecraft:' A paranormal phenomenon that the gods are able to produce. As the base of magic, magecraft allows an individual to create truly unique forms of magic. *'Anti-Magecraft boundary field:' The unique ability that dragon gods possess which allows them to create a special boundary field. The field invalidates all magecraft within its range and can hence be called the natural enemy of gods that rely upon the construction of magecraft. *'Dimensional Magecraft: Güliedistodiez has shown on multiple occasion that he is capable of teleporting any part of the world at will and pulling items from storage his dimensional item box. Furthermore, he has shown he is able to create his own pocket dimension. *Boundary Field: A realm created by a god, that is sort of like being inside the god. Güliedistodiez demonstrated that in his personal realm, he is able to change the laws of physics inside its zone. Being inside a god's zone is advantageous for the god and disadvantages for everyone else. The zone will dull the movements of opponents and nobody except the owner can properly use their power within it. *'Cloning: '''It is later revealed that Hyrince is a clone of Güliedistodiez. It is unknown if this has changed in the Light Novels. *'Telepathy: Güliedistodiez is able to use telepathy to communicate with Kumoko. Trivia *His name is often shortened to Gyurie because it's easier to spell and pronounce than Güliedistodiez. Category:Characters Category:Demon Faction Category:Gods Category:Administrators Category:To Do Category:Plot